General Thor
''"I have spent the better part of 5 years searching for someone who could lead Menoia's armies in this time of need. Little did I realize, that person was right here all along. You are the only hope we have for victory, General. You must not die." '' - Griffon Background General Thor was born a son to Ferox Ostent, who at the time was the General of the army of Dystral. Introduced to the military at a young age, Thor quickly became acquainted with basic unit tactics, and trained with the other soldiers when he was as young as 8. At 13 years of age, he was finally allowed to enter his first battle - a raid on a small bandit camp in Masaug's Field, in which he would deal 2 casualties, but leaving with a broken shoulder. While recovering from his injuries, Thor studied records of many large-scale battles, and began formulating his own set of large unit tactics. In this time, he would often advise his father before battles, gaining favour from King Zephyr in the process. When Thor was 18, he took the position of General of Dystral's army after his father's death. A few months later, the War of Masaug began, in which Thor led his first campaign against Sahag. The result was a most decisive victory for Dystral - with slightly superior numbers, Sahag's forces were slain or routed in under an hour, while Dystral's forces were left without a single casualty. This battle made Thor into a celebrity, as he became known as the Prodigy of War. Every future campaign that Thor led ended in a decisive victory for Dystral, and he even at one point captured the party of Gaury, Phailak, Bujedek, and Isageir, taking them as prisoners of war, though they would later escape. Between the War of Masaug and The Second Invasion, Thor led very few campaigns, leaving most tasks for his senior commanders instead. During this time, he worked with King Zephyr to modernize Dystral's army, reforming it to be primarily composed of 6 cavalry units, with one pike unit and one archers unit. This made Dystral the first army in all of Menoia to utilize cavalry, allowing Thor to add another layer of complexity to his tactics. During The Second Invasion, he returned to his active role as General to command the army in combat to keep the demons at bay. Working very closely with Griffon and Eagle, he managed to continuously win small skirmishes against the demon army, despite being vastly outnumbered. Having been given full authority over the army by the king, he stood as the last leader of Menoia against the invading demon forces. After the death of King Zephyr, who had no descendants, Thor would inherit the throne of Dystral. However, since his full attention was needed as commander of the troops, Griffon, Aurius, and Fantom would share most of the administrative duties to help him out. Trivia * The hammer on his breastplate is a reference to the hammer of the Nordic god Thor, known as Mjölnir * General Thor is based off GriffonDefender's League of Legends duo partner, Thorgodva. * Coincidentally, Griffon's strategy to win the War in Masaug is the same as his strategy in League of Legends - give General Thor as much resources as possible, and keep him alive. Quotes * "Our king is very proud of his army, and will not surrender because of a mere threat of invasion. And what reason would he have not to be? Every campaign I have led in his name has ended in victory for us." Category:Characters